7/59
Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| لَقَدْ أَرْسَلْنَا نُوحًا إِلَى قَوْمِهِ فَقَالَ يَا قَوْمِ اعْبُدُواْ اللَّهَ مَا لَكُم مِّنْ إِلَهٍ غَيْرُهُ إِنِّيَ أَخَافُ عَلَيْكُمْ عَذَابَ يَوْمٍ عَظِيمٍ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Lekad erselnâ nûhan ilâ kavmihî fe kâle yâ kavmi’budûllâhe mâ lekum min ilâhin gayruh(gayruhu), innî ehâfu aleykum azâbe yevmin azîm(azîmin). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. lekad : andolsun ki 2. ersel-nâ : biz gönderdik 3. nûhan : Nuh'u 4. ilâ kavmi-hî : kavmine 5. fe kâle : o zaman dedi 6. yâ kavmi : ey kavmim 7. a'budû allâhe : Allah'a kul olun 8. mâ lekum : sizin için yoktur 9. min ilâhin : bir ilâhtan 10. gayruhu : ondan başka 11. innî : muhakkak ki ben 12. ehâfu : korkuyorum 13. aley-kum : sizin üzerinize 14. azâbe : azap günü 15. yevmin azîmin : büyük gün Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı Andolsun ki Nûh'u, kavmine peygamber olarak gönderdik de ey kavmim dedi, Allah'a kulluk edin, ondan başka bir mabudunuz yoktur. Şüphe yok ki ben, büyük bir günün azâbına uğrayacağınızdan korkuyorum. Ali Bulaç Meali Andolsun biz Nuh'u kendi kavmine (toplumuna) gönderdik. Dedi ki: "Ey kavmim, Allah'a kulluk edin, sizin O'ndan başka ilahınız yoktur. Doğrusu ben, sizin için büyük bir günün azabından korkmaktayım." Ahmet Varol Meali Biz Nuh'u kavmine gönderdik. O da: "Ey kavmim! Allah'a kulluk edin. Sizin O'ndan başka ilahınız yoktur. Ben sizin için büyük bir günün azabından korkuyorum" dedi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) And olsun ki Nuh'u milletine gönderdik. 'Ey milletim! Allah'a kulluk edin, O'ndan başka tanrınız yoktur; doğrusu sizin için büyük günün azabından korkuyorum' dedi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Andolsun, Nûh’u kendi kavmine peygamber olarak gönderdik de, “Ey kavmim! Allah’a kulluk edin. Sizin için O’ndan başka hiçbir ilâh yoktur. Şüphesiz ben sizin adınıza büyük bir günün azabından korkuyorum” dedi. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Andolsun ki Nuh'u elçi olarak kavmine gönderdik. Dedi ki: Ey kavmim! Allah'a kulluk edin, sizin ondan başka tanrınız yoktur. Doğrusu ben, üstünüze gelecek büyük bir günün azabından korkuyorum. Edip Yüksel Meali Nuh'u halkına gönderdik: 'Ey halkım, ALLAH'a kulluk edin. O'ndan başka bir tanrınız yoktur. Sizin için büyük günün azabından korkarım,' dedi. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Andolsun ki, Nuh'u kavmine peygamber olarak gönderdik. O da varıp: «Ey kavmim, Allah'a kulluk edin, O'ndan başka hiçbir ilahınız yoktur. Gerçekten ben, üzerinize büyük bir günün azabının inmesinden korkuyorum.» dedi. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Celâlım hakkiçün Nuhu kavmine Resul gönderdik, vardı da ey kavmim! Dedi: Allaha kulluk edin, ondan başka bir ilâhiniz daha yoktur, cidden ben üzerinize büyük bir günün azâbı inmesinden korkuyorum Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Andolsun ki, Nûh'u kavmine peygamber olarak gönderdik. Dedi ki: «Ey kavmim! Allah'a kulluk edin, sizin için O'ndan başka bir ilâh yoktur. Muhakkak ki, ben sizin üzerinize büyük bir günün azabından korkuyorum.» Muhammed Esed Gerçek şu ki, Biz Nuhu kendi toplumuna gönderdik: "Ey kavmim!" dedi, "yalnızca Allaha kulluk edin: Ondan başka tanrınız yok çünkü. Doğrusu, dehşet ve azabıyla büyük bir Günün gelip sizi bulmasından korkuyorum ben!" Suat Yıldırım Celalim hakkı için, Biz Nûh’u resul olarak halkına gönderdik. "Ey halkım!" dedi, "Yalnız Allah’a ibadet edin. Ondan başka tanrınız yoktur. Bunu yapmazsanız, korkarım ki müthiş bir günün azabı tepenize inecektir." Süleyman Ateş Meali Andolsun Nûh'u kavmine gönderdik: "Ey kavmim, dedi, Allah'a kulluk edin, sizin O'ndan başka tanrınız yoktur. Doğrusu ben, size büyük bir günün azâbın(ın inmesin)den korkuyorum." Şaban Piriş Meali Nuh’u kavmine peygamber olarak gönderdik. O da kavmine dedi ki: -Ey kavmim, Allah’a kulluk edin. Sizin O’ndan başka bir ilahınız yoktur. Ben, büyük bir günün azabının başınıza gelmesinden korkarım! Ümit Şimşek Meali And olsun, Biz Nuh'u da kavmine peygamber göndermiştik. O da 'Ey kavmim,' dedi. 'Yalnız Allah'a kulluk edin; çünkü sizin ondan başka tanrınız yoktur. Aksi takdirde başınıza gelecek büyük bir günün azabından korkarım.' Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Andolsun ki biz, Nuh'u toplumuna gönderdik de o şöyle dedi: "Ey toplumum! Allah'a kulluk ve ibadet edin. Sizin ondan başka tanrınız yok. Üstünüze çok büyük bir azabın inmesinden korkuyorum." Yusuf Ali (English) We sent Noah to his people.(1039) He said: "O my people! worship Allah. ye have no other god but Him. I fear for you the punishment of a dreadful day! * M. Pickthall (English) We sent Noah (of old) unto his people, and he said: O my people! Serve Allah. Ye have no other God save Him. Lo! I fear for you the retribution of an Awful Day. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri GERÇEK ŞU Kİ, Biz Nûh'u kendi toplumuna (45) gönderdik: "Ey kavmim!" dedi, "yalnızca Allah'a kulluk edin: O'ndan başka tanrınız yok çünkü. Doğrusu, dehşet ve azabıyla büyük bir Gün'ün gelip sizi bulmasından korkuyorum ben!" (46) 45 - Bu 59-93 arası ayetler, Allah'ın sınırsız kudret ve iktidarı, aşkın (mute‘âl/transcendental) birliği konusunda önceki satırlarda ortaya konan vurguyu devam ettirerek aynı gerçeği tebliğ eden ve isimleri Kur'an'ın vahyinden önce de Araplarca bilinen muhtelif geçmiş peygamberlerden söz eder. İnsanlığa gönderilmiş ilk rasûl (elçi) olarak bilinen Hz. Nûh'unkiyle başlayan peygamber kıssaları, bu ayetlerde, onların, toplumlarını yalnız Allah'a kulluk yapmaları ve dürüst yaşamaları yolunda ikna için gösterdikleri sonuçsuz çabaları sırasında dile getirdikleri uyarılarla noktalanmaktadır. 46 - Bu, ya Hesap Günü'nü ya da tufanın yaklaşmasını îma ediyor. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri